Supercharger compressors, such as roots-type blowers, can emit a distinctive noise, often referred to as a whine, during operation, especially at high differential pressure across the device. These high differential pressure conditions typically occur when the compressor is operating on an internal combustion engine at a compression ratio that is on the higher end of a compression ratio range.
The air running through the roots-type blowers can be amplified by the typical housing and bearing plate materials used to manufacture the blowers, as well as the induction systems employed for the end applications. The noise may attain an undesirable level if uncorrected. A resonator, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,581 to Kim, can be used to attenuate the noise associated with the air entering and/or leaving the roots-type blowers.